


[Podfic] Pretty Bird

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Body Horror, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, ITPE 2019, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Sevidri:Dick and Jason have a run-in with a sorceress. Things take a turn for the unexpectedly horrifying..Duration 0:13:11
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pretty Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289334) by [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri). 



### [Podfic] Pretty Bird - with music

Duration: 0:16:03

Music used is Lonely Void from Under the Skin OST performed by Mica Levi ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/3fcdeVVBsl4))

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3lw7mwa4bbst6j7/%5BDCU%5D%20Pretty%20Bird_music.mp3?dl=0) or [ziped mp3 file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0346.zip) | 7.36 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Pretty+Bird/%5BDCU%5D+Pretty+Bird_music.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vwh6e9hdu91mo33/%255BDCU%255D_Pretty_Bird_music.m4b/file) | 7.51mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

| 

### [Podfic] Pretty Bird - no music

Duration: 0:13:11

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eupxyibdwumboup/%5BDCU%5D%20Pretty%20Bird.mp3?dl=0) | 6.15 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Pretty+Bird/%5BDCU%5D+Pretty+Bird.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qb0z7r0wpyl3t8n/%255BDCU%255D_Pretty_Bird.m4b/file) | 6.29 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.  
  
---|---  
  
### 

Thank you to Sevidri for giving blanket permission for podfic in their permission statement! Thank you to the ITPE mods for running this excellent exchange once again!

\- - -

This was recorded as a treat for Kess, for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019. I had a really great time with the body horror, the creepy music, and the ~distress, and I hope you have even half as good a time with all of it as I did <3

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️


End file.
